


A Birthday To Remember

by inevitablevolution



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablevolution/pseuds/inevitablevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is turning 335 years old, but when Laura tries to plan things, Carmilla grows sad. What will Laura do?</p><p>Hey hey hey i wrote this a while ago for someones bday and I thought it would be cool to post?? so ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday To Remember

Two weeks before Carmilla would turn 335 years old, Laura had already planned out exactly what she was going to do for her girlfriend’s birthday.

 

Carmilla had stressed to her that she had had  _ ‘enough birthdays to fill several lifetimes’  _ and  _ ‘I’m too old for cake’  _ and the whole  _ ‘we need another plague, this place is too crowded’ _ thing.

 

Laura, being Laura, of course, was not going to have it. Her girlfriend was going to have a perfect birthday, she’d make sure of it.

 

The two girls had been together since Carmilla had so heroically murdered her mother, and Laura and Carmilla had become so attached and emotionally invested in each other that they couldn’t be apart for more than an hour before something felt wrong.

 

With every gentle touch, forehead kiss, and shameless staring sessions, the two had definitely come a long way from yelling at each other about cleanliness, tying each other up, and biting. (although Carmilla doesn't complain to the last two anymore…)

 

But that was besides the point. Laura’s vampire girlfriend was incredibly hot and incredibly in need of a great birthday. She had planned a surprise party for her, complete with AB Red Velvet Cake. Laura had literally thought of everything.

 

But as the days went by, as and Carmilla’s birthday drifted closer, Carmilla drifted further away back into her shell. She was shyer than Laura had ever seen her, and her protests for her own birthday party turned into fights between the two. Carmilla all but stopped talking to Laura, and her birthday was the next day.

 

Laura threw all of her original plans in her mental trash, and instead set out to the internet and researched for a few hours. Once she knew what she had to get, she smiled. She just needed to find it.

 

~

 

When Laura had asked LaFontaine for a large loop of rope, a flashlight, and trail mix, their first thought was  _ what the fuck  _ and their second thought was  _ wHAT THE FUCK. _

 

Against their better judgement, they handed Laura what she asked for.

 

They hoped that they wouldn’t regret it.

 

~

If LaFontaine had known what she were doing with the things that Laura borrowed from them, she were sure that they would never speak to her again. 

 

Sure, Laura was doing a dangerous thing. And sure, she might get herself killed. But how bad was it that she was going into the pit where Carmilla murdered her mother and almost got herself killed in the process?

 

Ok, it was pretty bad. But she was willing to do  _ anything  _ to get Carmilla to talk to her again. She was definitely feeling morose about not having her girlfriend to kiss her on the cheek or remind her how much she loved her.

 

She needed to do this.

 

So, small little Laura lowered herself down the chasm, touched on the ground, flicked on her flashlight, located the item that she needed, tried not to throw up at the general grossness of all the bodies, grabbed the item, and climbed back up all before dinner.

 

~

When Laura got back to her dorm room, Carmilla was nowhere to be seen. She tried not to feel too disheartened, but it got the best of her.

 

She lay down on her bed, stuck her face in her pillows, and cried herself to sleep.

 

~

 

When she awoke in the morning, Carmilla was still not in their dorm room. Laura’s eyes were puffy with tears, but she had Carmilla’s new birthday gift in her backpack. Laura got ready, and set out to find Carmilla.

~

 

Finding Carmilla was a lot easier than she had expected. Carmilla was huddled up on the roof of the dorm room.

 

“Carmilla? Can I come up, please?”

 

Carmilla didn’t nod, but she also didn’t yell at Laura to go away, so Laura climbed up onto the roof, her backpack slung against her shoulder.

 

“Carm? Please talk to me. I didn’t realize how much you hated talking about your birthday. Please don’t hate me.”

 

A few moments of silence passed, and then Carmilla sniffled.

 

“Carmilla… please don’t cry.” Laura whispered.

 

“Vampires don’t cry.” Carmilla choked out. Laura felt relieved that Carmilla was talking to her again, but not so much as for the topic.

 

“Carm. Please.”

 

“Fine. Is that what you want to hear? Fine then! I’m crying! Okay! Another birthday, and another day that I don’t age. I  _ won't  _ age. Ever. I won’t be able to grow older with you, or raise children, or whatever, because I  _ won’t fucking age.  _ So yeah, excuse me if I’m crying Laura.”

 

“Carm…”

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand, Laura. You being human.”

 

“Carmilla. Listen to me. Please.”

 

“Fine.” Carmilla huffed.

 

“I brought your present up here.”

 

“What the fuck? You really don't listen, do you? Did you hear anything-”

 

“Shut up, I wasn’t done yet.” Laura threw the backpack at her. “Open it.”

 

“Laura…” Carmilla groaned.

 

“Just fucking open it.”

 

Carmilla seemed taken aback by her swearing, but she unzipped the backpack. Her breathe took a sharp intake, and Laura was worried for a second.

 

“Laura…” Carmilla warned. “What is this…?” Carmilla drew out a stake from the backpack.

 

“I did some research yesterday. It turns out that when you use an object that killed another vampire to and stab the first one, it reverses the effects.”

 

“Which means…?”

 

“You’d become human again.”

 

Carmilla whipped her head to face Laura fully for the first time. 

 

“What?”

 

“If you wanted to. Or I could become a vampire. I would willingly do both.” Laura said with all the truth she could muster.

 

“Laura?”

 

“I mean, of course, if you didn’t want me to, it wouldn’t happen, but I’ll do what you want.”

 

“Laura. There is no way that I would  _ ever  _ wish upon you being a vampire. It’s a hell in itself. Never would I wish for you to become that.” Carmilla scooted closer to Laura and wrapped an arm around her.

 

“But…” Carmilla began, sparking Laura’s interest and playing with her hair, “the other option… I could live with that. Hell, I could live.”

 

“Wha-? You’d become a human?”

 

“Why not, cupcake? The thrill of living. Growing old.” She nudged Laura. “All by your side.”

 

Carmilla looked deep in Laura’s eyes. “Honestly Hollis, I’d do anything for you.”

 

“Well, Karnstein, you’re lucky I’d do the same.” Laura lent in and pressed her lips to Carmilla’s. The kiss started out slow and gentle, saying all of the things that the girls left unsaid. It quickly got heated, and Laura was the first, reluctantly, to pull away.

 

“As much as I would love to continue, I don’t think our university would appreciate such a site on the roof of a dorm.”

 

Carmilla sighed, and pressed her forehead against Laura’s. “I guess you’re right, Cupcake.”

 

The two girls sat like that for a few moments more, until Laura broke the silence.

 

“I’m sorry for being horrible about your birthday.”

 

“You weren’t being horrible, you were just trying to be considerate.” Carmilla pushed a lock of hair away from Laura’s face. “That’s what I love about you.”

 

Laura smiled. “I love you too, you dork.”

 

Carmilla kissed Laura’s cheek. “I still can’t believe that I’m going to grow  _ old.” _

 

“Carmilla!” Laura giggled. “Were we not having a moment?”

 

“Oh, were we? Hmm… I’m sorry. Shall I continue this moment?”

 

“If you didn’t, I’d be rather disappointed.”

 

Carmilla leaned in to kiss Laura again. 

 

~

 

Needless to say, after that little incident, Laura and Carmilla were no longer permitted on the roof. (They still went up there a lot, they just made sure to be silent.)

 

When Laura had finished reading for hours about properly removing vampirism, and Carmilla had gotten bored, Laura had carefully followed the procedure. 

 

“Stake in, stake out, press wound, stitch wound, kiss wound.” Laura had repeated over and over again. 

 

“Cupcake, I’m pretty sure the ancient remedy for this does not include kissing my wound.”

 

“Ah yes, but the  _ Hollis  _ remedy does.”

 

Carmilla had laughed. “Whatever you say, cutie.”

 

And so Laura had followed the steps exactly (and of course added the kiss) and Carmilla had fallen right onto her bed. Her eyes had shut, and even though the remedy had said that this would happen, she was still nervous as fuck.

 

Laura had climbed into Carmilla’s bed next to her almost ex vampire, still girlfriend, girlfriend, and placed an arm around her waist, and had fallen asleep just as fast.

 

~

 

Carmilla was not used to being human again. Asking people to lift things? No. Not being able to run as fast? Nope. Having to breathe?? No…

 

But, she had to admit that seeing herself in the mirror and noticing that her face had  _ changed  _ was a sight to be seen. She almost had a heart attack, but when she remembered what had happened, she calmed down quite a bit. 

 

She did miss turning into a cat though. And not having to sleep.

 

But she wouldn’t give up anything for those nights when she found herself falling asleep to Laura’s heartbeat by her head, and knowing that Laura was listening to Carmilla’s heartbeat, a  _ real  _ heartbeat.

 

She would never give up.

 


End file.
